


Take Your Time

by Colorfullyminded



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, I call it Smuffy, It's old, M/M, Or that's what like 15/16 year old me called it, Pure good old fashioned smut, Slightly Underage, Smut, This was like my first Pinescone fic I ever wrote, but also fluff, imported from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded
Summary: Snuggling further into the mattress, Wirt began to hum the tune of the music playing, his fingers now drumming out the melody. Dipper felt his stomach flip when he felt Wirt’s fingers dance across his neck. Ragged breathing, his eyes dilated with each touch. He glanced up at the peaceful look on Wirt’s face; eyes closed, head lightly bobbing to the tempo, imagining each note the song was using that he could replicate on his clarinet. The light from the window bathed Wirt’s face in moonlight, his sienna hair still a little damp and shiny, his lashes curled over, hiding the thing Dipper wanted to see more than anything.And just as if someone had heard his wish, or maybe he could feel Dipper’s gaze on him, Wirt suddenly looked down, eyes half lidded. Those burning charcoal eyes. Dipper felt his mouth go dry, and could feel his blood quickly moving south. Those burning charcoal eyes that were so intense, and yet also so soft and kind for the color of something that could catch fire and burn mercilessly. Intense. Burning. Dipper wanted to burn up in those smoky eyes. He wanted to catch fire.He was already catching fire…He leaned forward, his lips closing the gap between them as the next song played.





	Take Your Time

It was a chilly fall evening. The sun was setting over the town, illuminating the browns, and reds, and oranges of the fall leaves. The air smelled of autumn and pumpkin spice, which was the national scent of fall in America. The air whipped up in tiny flurries, scattering fallen leaves, and blowing loose one’s off the treetops. Dipper stared out the window of his bedroom at the setting sun, the crimson sun reflecting off his eyes, and giving his face a warm tint. In the other room, he could hear his sister loudly giggling and gossiping with her school friends, as well as Candy and Grenda, who had come down from Gravity Falls for Thanksgiving break. Ever since the two had moved to their new home, they had separate bedrooms. At the time, they had just turned 13 and their parents figured it was time they had their own personal spaces. Dipper still missed staying up a few extra hours, whispering with Mabel. But there were other things that made him thankful he had his own space, now that he was older.

 

Now though, he felt lonely…and a little irritated. He loved his sister, but jeez, seven girls sounded more like rabid wolves than teenagers. Though, Dipper thought, there wasn’t much of a difference. The sun was lowering further, starting to disappear out of sight. The sky above him was turning a light purple, and night would be upon him soon. He didn’t want to be at home, alone, having to listen to his sister have fun with her friends, while he stayed locked in his room. He had run out of the snacks he had brought upstairs, and he really needed to pee. He thought it unfair that his sister was banishing him from the rest of the house while her friends were there. It wasn’t like he was going to interrupt them.

 

Dipper sighed, getting up from his spot by the window. He moved to his bed, where he flopped down unceremoniously. His cellphone bounced up from it’s hiding space in the covers and smacked him in the back. Hissing, he rolled over and picked it up. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw he had a new text. Quickly flipping the phone open to figure out who had texted him, he felt the heat rush to his face when he saw the text was from his boyfriend, Wirt.

 

_To: Dip-n-Dots_

_From: Sexy Clarinet Player_

 

**Hey, you busy?**

 

Dipper smiled, typing out a quick reply:

 

_To: Loser Clarinet Player_

_From: Dipper the Destructor_

 

**Nope. I’ve been banished to my room by my sister and now I’m just waiting for death to claim my bored body.**

 

**Why are you texting me? You usually don’t text me. Don’t you prefer the old fashion way?**

 

He set the phone down, and waited a few seconds after the buzz to make it seem like he wasn’t waiting for Wirt’s text (which he obviously was). He lasted 6 seconds, a personal best.

 

_To: Dipshit_

_From: Knows more poetry than you_

 

**Sounds fun. Want to do something better?**

 

**And this is faster. If I sent a letter it would take forever to get to you, and then it’d be too late to ask what I need to.**

 

Dipper felt his skin prickle with excitement. Anything sounded better than staying at home. Though he didn’t show his excitement through his phone, choosing to keep an aloof attitude.

 

_To: Poetry is gay_

_From: Tyrone_

 

**Oh? What kind of better do you have in mind? Drinking age-appropriate drinks?**

 

_To: So are you_

_From: The Pilgrim_

 

**No. I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night at my house? I feel like I haven’t seen you in awhile. You don’t come over as much anymore, so I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night? I don't think it's fair your sister gets the fun of a good ol' fashion slumber party, and you don't.**

 

Dipper read the text, the smile stretching across his face with each line he read, until his cheeks ached. He fingers moved quickly; trying to seem aloof and distant thrown completely out the window.

 

_To: The Pilgrim_

_From: The Adventurer_

 

**YES! PLEASE! TAKE ME AWAY! IF THEY PLAY SEVERAL TIMEZ ONE MORE TIME, I’M GOING TO RIP MY EARS OUT!!!**

 

Dipper sent the text, then quickly ran to his closet to pack. He stuffed his suitcase with a pair of fresh…ish… clothes for tomorrow, as well as a few movies for later. He almost didn’t pack a toothbrush, not really thinking he needed it, but realizing it be better to kiss his boyfriend with minty breath than morning breath, he rushed out the door to the bathroom for his toothbrush. He was heading back to his room, when he heard Wirt’s reply in the sound of a car horn honking outside. He rushed towards his window, looking out to see Wirt’s beat up 1960’s Dodge Polara, and the boy leaning out the window, waving up at Dipper. Dipper nervously waved back, feeling his throat constrict. Apparently Wirt had found the old car rusting away at the junkyard, and with the help of Greg, Mabel, Soos and himself (though mostly Soos), the five had managed to put it back into working condition. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he ran out the door.

 

“Oh! Going to your boyfriend’s Dip-Dip,” Mabel teased from her open door, her friends piled up against it, giggling. For once, he ignored their teasing, not allowing it to embarrass him this time. He tromped down the stairs, and rushed to the door. Flinging it open, he reminded Mabel to let their parents know where he had gone. He knew his sister and her friends were watching from her window. He opened the back of the car, throwing his duffle bag into the backseat, before taking his rightful place at the passenger side.

 

“Evening,” Wirt smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss hello, which Dipper quickly deflected by slapping his hands over the older boy’s mouth.

 

“Not here….they’re watching us,” he looked over his shoulder, Wirt following his gaze towards the top window where Mabel and her friend’s face were squished up against the glass pane, their breaths quickly fogging it up.

 

Chuckling against Dipper’s hands, Wirt’s breath ghosted over Dipper’s skin, causing a shiver to go up the younger man’s spine. Dipper yanked his hands away, unsure what had happened. He had gotten shivers many times before, quite a few from the boy beside him, but this time it was different. He could still feel his spine tingling, and he felt a weird warmth pooling in his lower abdomen. This was something that had never happened before.

 

“Ready to go kid?” he asked, winking. Innocent enough, Dipper felt the warmth spread up to his chest, where he knew if he took off his shirt, it would be bright red. Wirt wasn’t acting any different, but somehow, something about him, about them, just felt different. Like there had been a shift in the air that Dipper hadn’t realized had come. Had Wirt’s charcoal eyes always looked  _so_ _intense?_

 

“D-don’t call me a k _idd~”_  Dipper’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat, trying again, “I’m only a year (and some change) younger than you. You’re not even 18 yet so don’t think you can treat me like a kid.”

 

Wirt smiled, plucking off Dipper’s hat to gently ruffle his hair. “Sure Kid. Come on, let’s go!” he plopped the hat back on Dipper’s head, pulling it down to cover the boy’s eyes. Blushing as he fixed his hat, he heard Wirt turn the key, the engine spurting a few times before roaring to life. Wirt gave the dashboard a loving pat. “Purrs like a kitten.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Jeez, sometimes I wonder who you’re really dating.”

 

Wirt kept his eyes on the road, but the cynical smile was directed at Dipper, “Well when we get to my house, I can show you who I’m really dating,”

 

Dipper choked on his own spit. Again, he knew Wirt had meant it innocently enough, at least not in the way Dipper was thinking he meant, but the way he just said it, and that smile, and those eyes and–

 

_Uh-oh._

 

Like a shark fin emerging from the water’s surface, Dipper could feel something else starting to appear from the depths that it really shouldn’t. In an attempt to conceal it, without drawing suspicion to himself, or draw Wirt’s attention to his lap, Dipper tried his best to nonchalantly look through Wirt’s CD’s that were laying at his feet. And by nonchalantly, that meant unceremoniously bolting for the CD’s, picking up a handful, a few flying from his grasp, one of which almost hit Wirt in his temple if the boy hadn’t ducked in time.

 

“Jeez Dipper, is what we’re listening to that bad?” Wirt asked, eyebrows knitted together as he looked at his radio, the station set to classical. Dipper has never had a problem with classical before.

 

“N-No. I’m fine. I just…wanted to s-see your CD’s” Dipper said, dropping all the CD’s on his lap, lips pulled in a strained smile. Wirt eyed him suspiciously, but needing to focus on the road, he let Dipper be Dipper.

 

“We’ll be at my house soon anyway. We can listen to those over there, alright babe?” Dipper jolted at the words ‘babe’ leaving Wirt’s mouth. It wasn’t the first time he had been called it, nor would it ever be his last, but for some reason, this time, it made his heart thud against his ribcage. It was almost painful how much everything was affecting him. How every look that used to make him blush, now made his whole skin burn. How innocent words twisted into images enough to make Bill Cipher blush. How touches sent fireworks exploding in his stomach, made his legs cave in on each other, and his heart skip beats. Why now? Why was this happening now? Last week wasn’t like that. Hell–yesterday Dipper didn’t feel this strange sensation that was overtaking all rational thought.  _So why today? What had changed?_

 

“Su-sure!” Dipper said, unable to look at Wirt, his eyes directed at the CD’s in his lap, though his focus was beyond that.

 

The rest of the car ride was held in silence. To Wirt, it was the usual comfortable silence that the two enjoyed. But for Dipper, every second in that car he wondered if Wirt could hear the pounding of his heart. His own ears were certainly ringing with the noise.

 

“Dipper? You going to stay in the car all night?” Dipper snapped out of his thoughts, not having realized they were parked in the driveway. Nodding quickly, he gathered the CD’s in his arms (even though he wasn’t really interested in listening to them). Then, getting out of the car, he opened the back to retrieve his overnight bag, and followed Wirt into the house.

 

Stepping into the foyer, Wirt flicked on the lights, bathing them in a gentle glow and lighting the darkened room. Dipper looked around. He had been in here many times before, but he could never stop admiring the girth of the house. Pictures of Wirt and his little brother Gregory hung on the walls, as well their mom and dad made up the space on the little vanity near the door. Speaking of Gregory.

 

“Hey Wirt, it’s a little quiet. Wouldn’t Greg be sliding down the stairs’ handrails right about now, welcoming you home with Jason Funderburker on his head?”

 

Wirt was removing his coat, “Huh? Oh no. Greg’s at a friend’s house. He’ll be staying the night, and he took Funderburker with him.”

 

“Oh” Dipper exclaimed, the silence of the house putting him on edge. “Well what about your parents? Are they–”

 

“Out of town for the weekend. It’s their anniversary, so I’ve been watching Greg. I get a little tired of dealing with his crazy shenanigans, so having him at a friend’s house is a lucky break for me. So it’ll just be the two of us tonight.”

 

“Oh!” Dipper started, that silence now a heavy weight looming over him. He felt as if the silence could hear his guilty thoughts and was silently judging him. It was just going to be them. Alone. All night. Together. No adult supervision. No brother to interrupt or bother them. Just the two of them. Dipper wheezed.

 

“You okay? You need some water?” Wirt saddled up next to Dipper, placing the back of his hand on Dipper’s forehead. “You’re not sick are you? Was it not a good idea to invite you over?” he fretted, going through every disease he could remember in chronological order.

 

Dipper ducked out of Wirt’s touch, lips stretching beyond their natural capacity. “I’m fine Wirt, really. But yeah…maybe a little water would do me good. While I do that…why don’t you umm…ummm…something…Yeah! Do Something!” He clucked nervously, waddling towards the kitchen, wanting to get away from the other boy and stop his stupid embarrassment and this damn feeling that made his bones ache and his stomach slosh uneasily. He opened a cabinet, pulling out one of the glass cups. Filling it with water from the sink, he took a large swig.

 

From the foyer, he heard Wirt call after him. “Oh…okay…I’ll…I’ll go put on some records alright? Meet me in my room!” Dipper did a spit take, the glass nearly slipping from his hand. Something about Wirt’s room seemed forbidden. Like if he stepped inside, the feeling inside him would all but come rushing out. And that terrified him. He didn’t understand this feelings that surged through him. It was unlike any emotion he had experience. It was too many emotions combined into one, big mess. More scary than having summoned zombies, more frustrating than dealing with Lil’ Gideon, more terrifying than having to admit to Wendy his feelings, more depressing than when he almost broke his sister’s heart, more humiliating than when he had to do the Lamby Lamby dance, and more lovestruck than the first time he looked at Wendy, with her red hair blowing in the wind and her green eyes shining sweetly. Now his stomach twisted in knots at the thought of soft, Sienna hair, and eyes that burned like the coals his eyes were the color of.

 

Dipper swallowed that feeling that had gathered in his throat again, and placed the glass down on the counter. Taking a few breaths of confidence, he headed up the stairs, each creak resounding in his ears. Each step made him very aware that he was getting closer to Wirt’s room, and that the feeling in his stomach was acting up again.

 

He stopped just outside of Wirt’s door, pressing his ear against it, listening carefully. He could hear Wirt fidgeting around, riffling through something. Taking one final breath of confidence, he turned the doorknob ever so slowly and entered the room to find Wirt riffling through a large stack of records.

 

“Hey Dip, what do you want to listen to?” Wirt asked, patting the spot next to him, wanting Dipper to help him search through the three boxes packed with records. Dipper smiled, relief overcoming him as they would be just looking through records. He took a seat by one of the three boxes, leafing through the selections. He found quite a few old records, as well as, surprisingly, some recent albums that you would find straight from Itunes.

 

“Hey Wirt, how do you have the newest Mystery Skulls on record?” Dipper asked, pulling out the album “Forever.” He reached inside and pulled out the sleek record from it’s place holder, studying it. It was the real thing.

 

“Oh yeah, there’s a music store kind of out of the way that’ll take CD’s and turn them into records. So when I really like an album, I take them down and have the guy convert them into records. Some of the CD’s you brought in I was actually going to have converted into records. It’s a lot of money, so I don’t always do it, but when I have a few extra bills I can spend, I take a CD down.”

 

“Wow, that’s awesome Wirt!” Dipper had heard of records being turned to CD’s, but never the opposite. “What other songs do you have in there? Dipper asked, scouring through the boxes to see all of Wirt’s choices.

 

“I have Postmodern Jukebox, Jukebox the Ghost, Phoenix, Miike Snow, Lord Huron: all kinds really, old and new!” Wirt smiled, ecstatic to see his boyfriend so enthusiastic. He loved music, and he loved vintage records. He was so glad his mother never got rid of his great grandmother’s record player. Wirt had been spending a lot of time polishing it up and finding pieces to fix it up so it would sound just as good as when his great grandma played it.

 

“That’s so cool! Let’s listen to one!” Dipper asked, bouncing up and down, momentarily forgetting the ball of nerves lying dormant in his gut. He picked up the Record of Jukebox the Ghost, handing it off to Wirt. “Can we listen to this one?”

 

Wirt chuckled, “We have all night Dipper. We can listen to as many as you want.” He took the record from Dipper’s hands, “But we can start with this one,” He said, uncrossing his legs to make his way to the record player by his writing desk.

 

They spent most of the evening listening to records, and dancing like fools in the safety of Wirt’s rooms, knowing no one would barge in and see them. They allowed themselves to dance wildly; the kind of dancing that in public they would never attempt to do, but with just the two of them, unafraid to look like fools, knowing that the other was just as dorky as them, they allowed themselves to let loose.

 

This went on from 7pm, to 8, to 9, to 10, to 11, all the way til 12am, only stopping to take quick bathroom breaks, and grab a few snacks from downstairs, never stopping their jiving fever. They only realized it was midnight when the grandfather clock downstairs chimed 12 times.

 

By then they were too tuckered out to dance anymore, covered in a sheen of sweat, Dipper’s pits stained, Wirt’s hair sticking up in weird angles. They sat on the floor, their backs to Wirt’s bed as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“Jeez, I never felt so exhausted in all my life. I feel like I ran a marathon.” Wirt panted, chest rising and falling with each breath.

 

Dipper nodded, wiping a bead of sweat off his eyebrow, though it didn’t do much. “More like we had a dance-a-thon.” he heaved.

 

Wirt laughed, but it quickly turned to pained wheezes, “Hah aha -OW!…. Hurts to laugh.” He struggled to sit upright, his chest protesting.

 

Dipper nodded, making a soft rasping noise in agreement. He slowly lifted himself up as well, ribs groaning in displease. He winced, but continued lifting himself up, “No more moving tonight. I don’t have the energy for it.”

 

“Yeah, I’m pretty drained too. We should call it a night. Are you going to sleep downstairs again? Need me to go get an extra blanket and pillow for you?” Wirt asked, placing has hand on his knee to help push him into standing position.

 

Dipper shook his head. “To tired to walk. Don’t wanna move!” He whined. He’d rather just fall asleep on Wirt’s floor. Anything that didn’t require movement was fine by him.

 

Wirt rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement, “Well can you at least make it to the bed? You know, the one that’s behind you?” He pointed to his queen sized bed.

 

Too tired to realize what he was implying, Dipper scrambled slowly up the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process. “So soft…” he mumbled, face half smushed into the mattress. He didn’t want to move anymore. He just wanted his tired limbs to stop shaking.

 

“Wanna just listen to some quiet music til we fall asleep?” Wirt asked, lowering the lights until it was almost completely dark, and then heading for his stack of records to find something they could relax to. Not that Dipper really had much say in the matter as he was going to do it anyway. He eventually pulled out a white colored record and placed it in the player. He headed for the bed, and gave Dipper a gentle push to roll over. Groaning, Dipper reluctantly rolled onto his back.

 

“It be a lot better if you were under the sheets, you know? You’d be a lot warmer”

 

“Ugh! Why don’t you just make me do everything!!!” Dipper pouted, but lifted himself up, so Wirt could lift up the sheets and crawl in. Dipper quickly followed suite, snuggling under the covers. “Happy now?” Dipper glared bleary at the smiling boy.

 

Wirt shrugged, “Be nicer if you were closer. Not afraid to snuggle with me, are you?” He opened his arms, gesturing Dipper to come closer.

 

Dipper huffed, “You’re so insatiable!” But he didn’t waste anytime scooching closer, resting his head on Wirt’s chest, throwing his arms carelessly around the boy’s hips. “Happy?”

 

Wirt leaned forward, lifting his hat off his head to press a kiss to the top of his hair. “Yeah, I’m happy.” He sighed, relaxing into the boy’s arms, listening silently to the music as he waited for sleep to claim him. He knew it would take him probably an hour to fall asleep, but he wasn’t complaining. He was fine laying here, messing with the curls of Dipper’s hair, and rubbing the boy’s shoulder from beneath his vest in rhythmic time to the music.

 

Dipper would also not be getting much sleep tonight, because it had finally hit him where he was, what he was doing and who he was with. He was in Wirt’s room, with Wirt, in his bed, in a completely empty house. The exhaustion from dancing was gone, and that feeling that had been in his stomach was back with a vengeance. That weird sensation that made the hairs on his arm stand on end. The sensation that heightened his senses so he could feel Wirt’s warmth beneath his clothes. It was almost burning his own skin. His breathing shallowed, and he shifted, trying to find a spot that made this uncomfortable heat not so noticeable.

 

“Mmmh, you alright?” Wirt whispered, even though there was no worry of waking anyone up. Force of habit then. Dipper shivered, burying his face in the softness of Wirt’s benign pullover, inhaling the slight musky scent of the other boy. “Mmmh, sorry if I stink. We were just dancing all night after all. Should have remembered to change, but now I’m not really in any mood to get back up again.”

 

“M’s Mime” Dipper said, the words muffled in Wirt’s sweater. He lifted his head and continued, “I stink all the time and you put up with me. I can deal with your stink for a little bit. Besides, I’ve smelt worse than this.”

 

“You have smelled worse than this? Or smelt worse than this?” Wirt teased.

 

Dipper lightly thwaped him on the chest, “…Both.”

 

Another kiss, this one between Dipper’s brows, “Thought so.” Snuggling further into the mattress, Wirt began to hum the tune of the music playing, his fingers now drumming out the melody. Dipper felt his stomach flip when he felt Wirt’s fingers dance across his neck. Ragged breathing, his eyes dilated with each touch. He glanced up at the peaceful look on Wirt’s face; eyes closed, head lightly bobbing to the tempo, imagining each note the song was using that he could replicate on his clarinet. The light from the window bathed Wirt’s face in moonlight, his sienna hair still a little damp and shiny, his lashes curled over, hiding the thing Dipper wanted to see more than anything.

 

And just as if someone had heard his wish, or maybe he could feel Dipper’s gaze on him, Wirt suddenly looked down, eyes half lidded.  _Those burning charcoal eyes_. Dipper felt his mouth go dry, and could feel his blood quickly moving south. Those burning charcoal eyes that were so intense, and yet also so soft and kind for the color of something that could catch fire and burn mercilessly.  _Intense. Burning._ Dipper wanted to burn up in those smoky eyes. He wanted to catch fire.

 

_He was already catching fire…_

 

He leaned forward, his lips closing the gap between them as the next song played.

 

_When you world,_

_is grind into a hault._

 

Wirt’s lips were chapped, and Dipper could feel the spaces where his lips has split open from the cold air. Dipper poked his tongue out, gently running over Wirt’s bottom lip where the little cuts and crevices were. Wirt hissed softly, but didn’t waste anytime opening his mouth to meet Dipper halfway.

 

_Be your spinning,_

_Way out of control._

 

Hand in his hair, Dipper put his legs on either side of Wirt. Their tongues moved together softly, hesitantly, as if it was their first time making out again. They both knew that this time, it was different. This wasn’t just a mere make out session. There was something new in the air, and they were going to take it slow and discover together, just like when they first started dating.

 

Wirt pulled Dipper closer, one arm wrapping around his waist, while his other hand remained against the nape of Dipper’s neck, holding their kiss for a few seconds longer. Eventually, when air became an increasing necessity, they pulled away, cheeks inflamed, and breathing harsh.

 

When Wirt had regained his breath, he spoke, “W-what was that fo-mmhp!” but he was cut off by Dipper’s mouth again, this kiss more desperate.

 

_And even when the walls come,_

_crashing down,_

_And all the lights go out,_

 

Dipper pulled away, his eyes glossed over, and his lips red and bruising. “I don’t know why…but…I’ve been feeling this incredible heat all night. My whole body is searing from the inside out. And I don’t know why. I just know that you’re the reason for it.”

 

“M-me?” Wirt pointed to himself, his tone one of surprise.

 

Dipper nodded. He moved forward, peppering kisses across the older boy’s face; his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his eyelids, his eyebrows. Anything he could kiss, Dipper did, speaking after each one.

 

“Yes ***kiss*** you! Everything you’ve been doing ***kiss*** has been making me feel weird. ***kiss*** It’s not a bad ***kiss*** kind of weird though. It’s just ***kiss*** weird. I can’t describe it ***kiss***. It’s just burning me up inside ***kiss***. Your face, your voice, ***kiss*** your laugh and most of all ***kiss*** your eyes. Those eyes ***kiss***. I feel like an oven ***kiss** *. Is this suppose to happen ***kiss***? Am I ***kiss*** suppose to feel like this? I’m not ***kiss*** dying am I?”

 

“I d-don’t…I don’t think so, no” Wirt muttered unsurely, face heating up with each kiss, his hormones revving to life.

 

_All you have to do is call my name and,_

_I’ll come running out._

 

“I  _need you_  Wirt.” The words had been whispered, but they left a loud booming in Wirt’s ears.

 

He looked up at Dipper, and saw the same intensity in his eyes, that he was sure Dipper saw in his eyes.

 

“Need me? Like…you want to…” Dipper nodded slowly, and Wirt could understand that boiling feeling in his gut that Dipper was talking about.

 

“Yes Wirt…I want to….will you let me?” he asked, his hands slowly moving to the button of his shorts.

 

Wirt followed his hands closely, swallowing before he answered. “What _ever,_ ” voice cracking, he tried again, “Whatever you want Dipper. I mean…yes…I would like that. Very much. It’s up to you, whatever you're comfortable with.”

 

Dipper nodded, popping the button off his shorts.

 

_Cause I am on your side,_

_Don’t you worry about it all_

 

Leaning forward, the two began kissing again. It wasn’t like the first time, when it was slow and experimental. And it wasn’t the second, rushed and needy. It was assured, the both of them knowing where this was going, and being comfortable enough to follow down this road. Wirt slipped his hand up the front of Dipper’s shirt, gently caressing the muscles Dipper had accumulated after many summers working at his great Uncle’s shack. He didn’t have a six pack or anything of that nature, but he had definitely more muscles than Wirt ever would or could have. His hands slowly moved towards Dipper’s back, his index finger lightly running up the curve of Dipper’s spine. Dipper moaned against his lips.

 

As for Dipper, he tangled his fingers in Wirt’s hair, tussling the mop of sienna strands. His hips gently rocked against Wirt’s lap and he could feel Wirt pressing against him through the front on his slacks. Shuddering, Dipper rocked his hips a little harder, their erections brushing against each other. They both threw their heads back and moaned.

 

_If you take your time,_

_I do not mind,_

_I’ll…_

 

“Mmm, Wirt, do we…I mean… do you have..?” Dipper moaned, never stopping his movements, each brush against the other causing a delicious friction that Dipper didn’t know if he wanted it to stop, or keeping going.

 

Wirt, eyes closed, nodded, and pointed to the nightstand by the bed. Dipper opened it and pulled out a small, half used bottle of lube and a condom. He set them down on the stand, then looked at Wirt nervously. “So um…what do I do now?” Now that this was happening, he realized he had no clue how to go about this. I mean, it wasn’t like he was exactly experienced in this sort of field. This was his first time after all.

 

 _First time._  The thought made Dipper more nervous. His first time would be with Wirt. The boy he had admired since 8th and dated in 9th. The boy who had always been with him from the beginning. His first boyfriend…his first relationship. He messed with the hem of his shirt. Did that mean Dipper was Wirt’s first time too?

 

_Meet you down the line,_

_Meet you down the line._

 

“Hey Wirt…is this…your first time too?” he felt dumb for even asking. What if Wirt got upset? Or embarrassed. What if Dipper wasn’t even his first? That couldn’t be possible…could it?

 

“Y-yeah…you’re my first.” Wirt admitted, no signs of embarrassment or anger in his voice. In fact, he sounded quite proud of the fact. And that made the butterflies in Dipper’s stomach melt into a warm ball of new found confidence.

 

“So then…you don’t know what to do as much as me, huh?” He said, chuckling to lighten the mood. Wirt smiled, laughing alongside him.

 

“Not really no…I guess we’ll just…do whatever feels right. Okay? We have the rest of the night, so we don’t need to rush anything.”

 

Dipper beamed, “Yeah.”  

 

_When you’ve come,_

_as far as you can go,_

 

They spent a few more moments kissing, and for a few seconds, they just stayed perfectly still, the only movement coming from their face as they gently nuzzled their noses together.

 

“I’m going to…um…take my pants off now…okay?” Dipper said, treading lightly. He was still afraid that saying something wrong might put an end to this before they even could begin. So every word that came out of his mouth usually ended in a question mark.

 

Wirk snickered, reaching a hand up to gently caress his cheek. “You don’t need my permission to take your pants off. Go ahead.”

 

“R-right…I know…” Gulping, Dipper began to edge his shorts, as well as his boxers, down his legs, knowing that Wirt was watching him all the while. He shuddered when he felt the cold air hit his freed erection. He continued to slide them down his legs, having to lift one leg at a time to fully remove them. So here he was, no pants, sitting on his boyfriend’s lap, said boyfriend’s burning eyes wide and hungry as they stared at his exposed privates. Dipper covered his eyes with his hands, trying to calm his panicking heart.

 

_Be your feeling,_

_there’s not much left to show._

 

To reassure him everything was alright, Wirt pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and mumbled an, “I love you” in his ear. Dipper jolted at the words, feeling himself harden.

 

“Umm…what do I do next?” Dipper asked, still cowering behind his hands, looking at Wirt through the gaps in his fingers.

 

“You could start by putting your hands down?” Wirt placed his hand over Dipper’s, gently lowering them away from his face. “There we go.”

 

“S-sorry,”

 

“It’s fine. You’re nervous. It’s alright. I’m nervous too Dipper. But it’s just me Dip, you don’t have to be afraid of me. Anything you think is embarrassing, couldn’t possibly be as embarrassing as the things I’ve thought about,” Wirt admitted bashfully, looking at his own lap, where his erection was painful pressing against his pants, wanting to be freed. Dipper noticed too, and with shaky fingers, he began to unbutton Wirt.

 

“You’ve thought about this before?” He stuttered on his words, trying to wonder what Wirt had thought about.

 

“Of course Dip. I’m 17, you think I wouldn’t have thought about this before? Ever since I hit puberty, I kept wondering when this would happen. I thought a lot about you, and then felt ashamed that I had thought about you that way, and then the cycle would start all over again.” Wirt actually looked a bit ashamed.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Dipper asked. Having successfully popped the button open, he worked on the zipper next.

 

“We were too young to do something like that. At least, I figured we were. You were only 14 at the time, I wasn’t going to take advantage of that. I promised from the very beginning, that I wouldn’t do anything until you took the initiative. I wanted you to come to me first on your own free will, so I never brought it up, because I wanted to be sure your were ready.”

 

“You did that, for me?” Dipper’s eyes widening, his heart palpitations increasing. He didn’t know how he ended up with someone like Wirt, but he thanked whatever force was looking out for him, that Wirt chose him over every other girl and boy.

 

“Yeah…but it wasn’t like I was secretly resentful or anything. I was fine with going as slow as you needed. I could have waited as long as you needed me to. Though… now that it’s actually happening, I have to admit that I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

 

Dipper understood perfectly, as he slipped Wirt’s pants and boxers down, freeing the older boy. He couldn’t wait any longer either.

 

_And even when you feel the race is won,_

_and there’s,_

_nowhere left to go._

 

He picked up the lube off the nightstand, giving it a good shake, before popping it open. “Do I um…do I put it on before or after the condom? Wait that was stupid. The condom goes first…um…do we need the condom? I mean I can’t get pregnant right? Wait! Stupid! I forgot about STD’s. I mean…I don’t have any…NOT THAT I’M SAYING YOU DO! I just meant um…” Wirt placed his hand over Dipper’s mouth to get him to stop rambling.

 

“It’s up to you Dip. I mean, I’ve never been with anyone else, and I don’t think I’ve contracted it from any used needles, but if you would rather use the condom, that’s fine. My stepdad gave them to me a few years back to make sure I wouldn’t make any bad choices…it was pretty mortifying. I mean, these are new, he gives me new ones every month….even more mortifying. But yeah, he knows we’re dating and he’s just looking out for me. But again, if you trust me that much, you don’t have to.”

 

“Do you trust me?” Dipper asked. He picked up the condom, and looked at Wirt.

 

“Yeah. I trust you.”

 

Dipper placed the sealed condom back on the nightstand. “Then I trust you too.”

 

_All you have to do is count on me and I,_

_will let you know._

 

“So then, what do I…where do I put the lube? Do I just put it on your…ummm? Wirt?” Dipper gave him a pleading look.

 

Wirt waved his hand, gesturing for Dipper to hand him the bottle. Dipper passed it to him, and he squirted a decent amount onto his fingers. “Lift yourself up.”

 

“Wha? Why? I thought it went on you?” Dipper asked, though he lifted his hips as Wirt had commanded.

 

“Yeah, if you want it to hurt. I need to prepare you first. So, this might feel weird in the beginning, but I need you to relax. The more relaxed you are, the less painful it’ll feel. Alright? I’m going to put the first finger in.”

 

“First finge-augh!” Dipper gasped as Wirt pressed his index finger against the ring of muscles, pushing until his finger had slipped partially inside. Dipper hissed through his teeth at the foreign feeling inside him. It felt weird, like things weren’t suppose to go inside it, but Dipper had never messed with that area before, so he wasn’t too sure.

 

“You alright?” Wirt worried, continuing to push forward as slowly as possible so as to not hurt the younger boy. With his free hand, he placed it gently on Dipper’s cheek, rubbing his thumb gently over the boy’s cheekbone. Dipper sighed softly, then winced when he felt Wirt’s finger move deeper inside him. Not wanting to focus on the weird sensation that was starting to give him a dull pain, he stared at Wirt instead, and focused on his other hand that was gently stroking his cheek.

 

_That I am on your side,_

_Don’t you worry about it all_

 

“You’re doing great, I promise,” Wirt consoled him, pressing a second finger against his entrance. He had barely slipped the second finger in when Dipper cried out. He grabbed Wirt’s arm, squeezing tightly. Wirt stopped moving, “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” he fretted.

 

“N-no. I mean…it hurts…but it wasn’t you. It’s just…I’m not used to this…It just stings.” Dipper tried to reassure, but winced when he tightened around Wirt’s fingers. “Ahh~”

 

“Do you want me to stop? We don’t have to do this Dipper.” Wirt said, already making a move to pull out, but Dipper’s rapid head shaking stopped him.

 

“No…keep going. I just…I have to get used to it…Please, don’t stop.” Despite it hurting, he felt a heat inside his abdomen that he hadn’t felt before. It was like a tightening spring. Somewhere inside him, he felt he had to keep tightening the spring. That only by tightening it, would something good happen. “Just please…go more slowly…”

 

Wirt nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in concern, but he began moving again, gently stretching Dipper out, hoping that if he opened him up more, he’d stop feeling the pain. He also searched for the spot that would help Dipper feel good. He began to thrust his fingers slowly in and out, gauging Dipper’s expression for any signs of extreme pain or something that’d make him stop. Dipper had a frown on his face, and his eyes were tightly closed, but the more Wirt moved, the more his face began to relax; his lips breaking from their frown, and putting less pressure on his eyes. Eventually his face became neutral and he even allowed his eyes to open partially. He gazed at Wirt from beneath his lowered lids. “It’s not hurting much anymore. Still weird though.”

 

Wirt breathed a sigh of relief, glad to see Dipper wasn’t hurting so much anymore. “I’m glad. And I know, it can be a little odd.”

 

Dipper perked up at this, "You've done this before?" The idea of Wirt doing this was incredulous, especially with how reserved Wirt acted. This wasn't something he thought Wirt would actively seek out. But then the thought of him doing that was also... _oh!_

 

Thankfully for the darkness, cause Wirt could feel a blush spreading from his face to his chest, he nodded, and made a small titter sound. "Well, yes. I told you I was a ball of pent up sexual frustration. I had to release it in some way."

 

Dipper felt his own blush darken across his skin, Imagining Wirt with his own fingers inside him. The image was very lovely, and it helped take the ache from his lower half, converting it into desire, back to his softening erection.

 

Wirt continued, looking directly at Dipper with a fond smile on his face. "Besides, I'd be a terrible boyfriend to expect you to bottom if I was unwilling to do so myself."

 

Dipper gasped, "You would have bottomed for me?" The idea seemed unheard of; he had always assumed that the older one would naturally top. It was like his world was shattered. Was that not how bottoming and topping worked at all?

 

"Of course I would have. I love you, and I told you I wanted to make you comfortable. Whatever you needed to do to feel safe and okay, I would have agreed with wholeheartedly, so long as it was in my comfort zone as well. Would you like to switch? You can top if that would make you more at ease?"

 

Dipper thought about it. "Well, we've already started..." he gestured awkwardly to his lower half, "I think we should finish what we started. Besides, I'm getting used to it. I...I want to see if this is something I'd enjoy." He finished nervously. 

 

Wirt gushed, free hand stroking Dipper’s cheek, unable to believe how cute of a boyfriend he'd landed. Silently counting the freckles on Dipper’s nose, he leaned forward, giving the boy another eskimo kiss. “I’m going to try for three now alright? Let me know if you want me to stop.”

 

Dipper hummed, closing his eyes in preparation. When he felt Wirt slide a third finger inside him, he felt the dull pain again, but he was surprised, and quite pleased, to know that it didn’t hurt as bad. He even managed a soft laugh of relief.

 

“What’s so funny?” Wirt asked, bemused.

 

“Nothing, just glad it didn’t hurt this time.” He said, moaning softly as Wirt moved his fingers around, gently thrusting them into the boy. His body was aching all over and he was starting to leak with precome. He looked down and saw that Wirt was reacting the same. Biting his lips, he rocked his hips, their groins rubbing together. The feeling was electric. Dipper’s back arched, and Wirt gasped, his finger thrusting harshly, slamming against the bundle of nerves inside Dipper.

 

“Ah God! Wirt!” Dipper cried, body spasming from the suddenly intense pleasure that had washed over him.

 

“Oh…found it” Wirt tittered.

 

“I...I think I'm ready! Oh god if I feel that again, I'm so ready! I need you now. Please, I want you...I would like you inside me Wirt.” Dipper begged, wanting that feeling again, but from more than just Wirt’s fingers.

 

_If you take your time,_

_I do not mind,_

_I’ll…_

 

Wirt nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out. He then reached for the lube again, pouring more into his hand, coating his shaft with it. When he had finished, he threw the bottle out of the way, and rubbed the excess lube on his sheets. With gentle fingers, he pulled Dipper closer into his lap “I’m going to ease myself in now. But just know that this isn’t like my fingers. Alright?”

 

“Y-yeah, I understand. Just…please Wirt…I need you right now.”

 

“Yeah, I feel the same.” Wirt breathed, gently lowering Dipper onto himself. Dipper gasped as he was reminded of the pain from before.

 

“Auuuhh!” Dipper groaned, trying hard to do as Wirt asked and relax, but relaxing wasn’t something Dipper was good at. He pinched his eyes closed, hoping it would reduce the pain. He opened them again when he felt something intertwine with his once clenched fist. He looked down to see Wirt’s hand gently holding his. This small, loving gesture made his heart fit to burst, and his shoulders, which had been hunched, lowered as he tried to relax. He looked down, Wirt staring lovingly up at him. He gave Wirt another nod to continue, and Wirt lowered himself further, until he was completely sheathed.

 

“MgH!..So do I…start moving or--?” Dipper asked, once he felt Wirt all the way inside him. Were they just suppose to start immediately? Or was there a waiting process? The gentle rubbing of his cheek, and the squeeze of his other hand silenced him.

 

“We don’t need to rush Mason. Just relax. Take your time, I've got you.”

 

Dipper inhaled sharply at the mention of his first name. It was so intimate, and only Wirt could make his name feel so impactful. He melted at Wirt's touch, wondering if his boyfriend could see how red his cheeks were, even in the dark. If he could feel the waves of affection and desire radiating off his skin at something so otherwise ordinary. But that's what Wirt was so good at, making things that were common or ordinary, feel profound and extraordinary. “Ahh, Wirt...T-thank you.”

 

_Meet you down the line,_

_Meet you down the line._

 

When the pain had subsided again, Dipper began to gently move, rocking his hips slowly. His breaths came out in short puffs through his nose, and he could hear Wirt’s harsh breathing as well. Having Wirt inside him was a new feeling altogether. It was odd, and strange, but nice. _Welcome_. So very much welcomed. Like Wirt belonged there… _oh god that was so stupid._

 

To distract himself from his ridiculous thoughts, Dipper began to move faster. Wirt moved the hand that was on Dipper’s face, to rest on Dipper’s thigh instead. He moved with Dipper, rocking his hips up in tiny thrust. Dipper purred, that spring inside him coiling.

 

“You sound like a kitten.” Wirt commented, thrusting softly.

 

“S-shut up!” Dipper moaned, wanting to be more angry than he was. The words coming out of Wirt’s mouth, rang nicely in his ears, even if Wirt was calling him the thing he hated being compared to most.

 

_Cause we all need someone to,_

_be there when we fall._

 

Their movements began to pick up in speed, and the slow rocking gave way to slow thrusts, Dipper lifting his hips and bringing them down in time with Wirt’s. But even still they were in no need to rush, and everything moved at a leisurely pace.

 

They didn’t fuck; they made love. Embracing each other, and the time that they had. The night was theirs, the house was theirs and they were each others. They didn’t need to get things done right away, and they honestly didn’t want this to end.

 

_And the miles between us are,_

_not so much at all._

 

Of course, no matter how much they wanted this to last, their bodies were already starting to reach their limit’s. Each thrust was tightening that coil in Dipper, and he knew that something was going to happen to it sooner or later. Wirt was also showing signs that he was struggling. He was panting, sweating slightly, biting his tongue as his thrust became a little disorganized and more sporadic.

 

“Wirt…I’m…I think I’m getting close…”

 

“Y-yeah…m-me too.”

 

Dipper knew what was going to come next. He had masturbated before. But still, he knew it was different. This spring was never there when he touched himself, not even when he thought of Wirt in the most lewd ways possible. His whole body was twisting in on itself. His vision blurred.

 

“Mason!” Wirt moaned, thrusting roughly up, hitting that bundle of nerves again.

 

And Dipper felt the spring unfurl.

 

_When it’s you I’m thinking of,_

_It’s only you I’m thinking of._

 

Legs shaking, he squeezed his thighs tightly against Wirt’s hips, his boyfriend’s name leaving his lips as his vision went white. He felt something wet hit the bottom of his chin, but he was too disoriented to see what it was.  _Had he started drooling?_

 

He heard Wirt cry out his name not long after, thrusting up once more and hitting the bundle of nerves one final time, before coming. The feeling sent more shock waves of pleasure coursing through him that he swore he blacked out for a few seconds. He sure felt dizzy. He felt something warm and wet dripping down his legs.

 

_And I am on your side,_

_Don’t you worry about it all_

 

The two stayed like that, coming down from their highs simultaneously. Tiredly, Dipper lifted his hips, pulling Wirt out of himself, that wet feeling sliding down his inner thighs, giving him a few extra trembles. He climbed up, before completely collapsing on top of Wirt, the older boy make a soft “oof” noise as he fell. He hadn’t expect sex to exhaust him so fast. Or maybe it was because of earlier’s activity that made him more drained. Either way, he just wanted to lay there on Wirt’s chest (stickiness be damned), inhaling the scent of sex and Wirt.

 

“You got, something on your chin,” Wirt said, reaching down to wipe the cum that had hit Dipper’s chin when he orgasmed. He brought it closer to his lips, giving it an experimental lick. Face scrunching, he found the taste rather bitter, but not all distasteful. He sucked the rest off his fingers, before slowly relaxing into Dipper’s arm, starting to rub circles in his back again.

 

“I love you, Mason.” Wirt murmured, kissing the top of Dipper’s head.

 

Dipper shivered once more at his real name being used. Thinking back, he didn't know what was it that really set him off; Wirt hitting his prostate, or his first name being so passionately said when he hit it. It felt like the combination had done him in; replaying the scene sent more tremors up his body. Dipper peered up, scooching closer to plant a soft kiss on Wirt’s lips in return. “I love you too, Wirt.”

 

The song slowly came to an end as the record player’s stylus began jumping the track. It made soft skipping noises, but Wirt was too tired to correct it, and he was in no mood to get up.

 

And that’s how the two fell asleep; In each other’s arm, content, with sound of the record skipping lulling them to sleep.  

 

_If you take your time,_

_I do not mind,_

_I’ll…_

 

_Meet you down the line,_

_Meet you down the line._

**Author's Note:**

> ((Another Imported Story from my tumblr))
> 
> This first Pinescone fic I ever wrote. I'm sure it shows. Although just like the previous, I did do some editing with this story. Small things, but things were changed, and some things added in.
> 
> ((I still need to do much more editing to the beginning though, but it's late so I'll finish it tomorrow))


End file.
